


when you smile, sparks fly

by sxndazed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Tooru does not have a crush on Ojiro Aran. Absolutely not.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	when you smile, sparks fly

**Author's Note:**

> started thinking about how aran is dependable and good but also snarky and not afraid to call people out on their bullshit and oikawa liking that. a lot.
> 
> hopefully this works, and thank you for indulging me by reading this <3

It's not a crush, Tooru thinks.

It's not a crush even though he looks forward to his morning class because he knows he'll see him there.

It's not a crush because they don't really talk outside of class in the beginning — even if Tooru's breath catches a little and his heart hammers in his chest when he smiles at him as a hello.

Tooru does not have a crush on Ojiro Aran. Absolutely not.

Sure, he's handsome as hell. So what? Looks aren't everything (even though he's kinda vain and makes sure he always looks good).

And yeah, his smile is blinding, and he's ridiculously dependable. Honestly, what the fuck? He's always willing to lend a pen or a sheet of paper or share his book when Tooru forgets his in a rush trying to get to class.

It's not a crush. Nope.

Not a crush even though his shitty moods are instantly erased when he sees that his spot has been saved by Aran's bag.

(He totally does not show up to class a little late on purpose for a week just to see if Aran continues to save his seat. Nope.)

Not a crush because he's so damn good at everything like Ushiwaka, and Ushiwaka gets on his nerves like no one else.

(He ignores how Shouyou rolls his eyes when he tells him how good Aran is at everything with a grin slowly growing on his face. Nope. It's annoying. So annoying that he's enchanted.)

Honestly, he's suspicious at first. No way is there a guy that's handsome and kind and dependable without there being a catch. Everyone's gotta be a bit of a bastard, right?

Turns out the catch is that he's kinda snarky. He rolls his eyes at their classmates when they're disruptive, and sometimes he makes comments under his breath when the professor says something dumb that make Tooru struggle to hold his laugh in. Actually, it's not even a catch at all. If anything, it makes Aran even more attractive, and Tooru curses the fact that he's somehow even better than he thought.

But it's not a crush.

He maintains this thought even when they start to talk more in class. He keeps thinking it when they share matching smirks because they've managed to establish inside jokes within a few months and when they learn more about each other and their lives outside of class. It's not a crush even when they start to linger after they've been dismissed to talk a little more or when their hands brush when they're exchanging papers, and he falters for a moment.

It's not a crush when they exchange numbers or when Aran invites him out to get boba during the weekend. Not a crush when their hands knock against each other and their fingers link as Aran walks him to his next class even though it's across campus.

Definitely not a crush, Tooru thinks as he turns and looks at Aran only to find him looking right back at him.

It's something more.


End file.
